A Friday Night
by The Midnight Cat of the Dark
Summary: Noblesse fanfic. Shinwu and the team. Rai, Regis Sierra. Alcohol. That's pretty much, all you need to know!


Hello everyone! This is another boredom project of mine. The idea was encouraged by my cousin and i wasn't going to post this one yet as i had others i wanted to put out first, but once my friend heard i was writing this fic, she insisted that i post it asap so that she should read it. I won't mention her name, because i haven't asked if she's ok with that but if you're reading this, i think you know who you are. ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own Noblesse

* * *

The bell rang loud and clear as the children packed up their things and left the classroom in small groups, chattering away to themselves.

As soon as they reached the school gate, Shinwu called out to his friends. "Hey guys!" they all stopped and gathered around him, when he beckoned them over. "I managed to get a hold of some beer. Everyone come round to mine, tonight. It'll be a blast!"

"Shinwu!"

"Sshh! Yuna! You'll attract attention!"

"Like we're not already. We're a crowd of kids, whispering to each other, as we block the school gate." Sui stated sarcastically.

"I do not understand. What is beer?" Regis looked at Shinwu, confusing filled his voice.

"Come on, Regis! How could you not know? Right Rai? Sierra?" Shinwu looked to the others hopefully.

"I also do not know," Sierra stated calmly.

Shinwu looked to Rai, who looked back with a blank expression. Ikhan laughed. "Come tonight. We'll show you."

"You've done this before?" asked Regis.

"Yep!" Shinwu laughed confidently. "I have now established a source! Come on guys! It's a Friday night! Let's have some fun! Just don't tell the chairman, ok?"

"Don't tell the chairman what?"

Shinwu jumped as Tao appeared next to him, a grin on his face. Takio and M-21 stood behind him.

"Um…well…" stuttered Shinwu.

"We, we are planning…to play games tonight! Yeah! A gaming night!" Ikhan lied on the spot.

"Y-Yeah that's right!" chimed Shinwu. "A gaming night. Right guys?"

Nods from Yuna and Sui. "Hold on. I thought you said we were drink-ow!" Ikhan stamped on Regis' foot. Hard. "Drinking, fizzy drinks! We don't want to tell the chairman because he'll say it's bad for our health."

The trio looked to Rai, who just stared and they nodded. "Ok. Just, don't stay up too late. And don't cause trouble!"

Shinwu laughed. "Us? Cause trouble? Nah! Don't be ridiculous!"

Tao laughed. "Ok. See you later guys! We have to finish patrol!" Tao walked back to Takio and M-21. The three turned and walked back towards the school.

Shinwu breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, so, PC Bang? Then later at my place." The others nodded and they started walking into town, chattering as they did.

* * *

Shinwu unlocked the door to his flat. The others piled in behind him, giggling. "Ok then. I'll grab the beer, then we can get this party started!" Shinwu ran to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed a couple cans and handed them out to his friends.

The all sat down together and opened their cans. "Ok. On the count of three we will drink together."

"I refuse. This drink does not have sufficient class." Regis put his hand up, refusing to accept the can that Ikhan offered him.

"Come on, Regis! Even Rai's trying it!"

Regis looked over at the noblesse who sat with his can open, waiting for the others. "Fine." He swiped the can out of Ikhan's hand and opened it.

"Ok ready? One, two, three!"

The teenagers tipped their heads back and drank. Rai drank his, pinkie extended and Regis and Sierra waited until after he had taken a sip, to take theirs'.

* * *

Frankenstein finished signing his name on a document. He looked up and frowned. Rai was sending some different emotions. That was unusual in its self but he was sending, 'surprise', 'enjoyment', and 'guilt'?

Frankenstein shrugged. It was probably something the kids gave him. He shuddered when he thought about the state he would likely find his living room in, when he returned home.

* * *

The children laughed loudly as more bottles and cans were passed around. Many empty ones lay on the floor around them as they laughed and danced to the music that was playing. Even the three nobles were partaking.

Suddenly Sierra burst into tears. "Sierra?" Yuna rushed to her, falling flat on her face before she reached her.

"Rael! I'm sorry! I should've accepted! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sierra cried between sobs.

"Sierra? Are you an emotional drinker?" asked Shinwu. Sierra just wailed pitifully. Regis threw another can at her, and she caught it. She opened the can and downed half of it in one gulp.

"Pfft! You shouldn't regret that! Rael's a brat!" said Regis, waving a bottle around in the air.

"Yes! He is!"

Everyone turned and looked at Rai. There was a moment of silence before they all burst out in whoops of joy and shouts of laughter. "Yeah! Go Rai! Let's celebrate!"

More cans were passed out and the all laughed joyfully. Regis suddenly perked up and said, "Hey why don't we go annoy Frankenstein?"

"Huh? Whoya talkingabout?" Shinwu slurred his words together as he shouted at Regis.

"Oh, you don't knowhis name. The chairman!" Regis shouted back.

"Oh! That'sa greatidea!"

"I'll call 'im!" shouted Sui.

Rai placed his drink down with a clang. "No need! I can contact him!"

"Huh!? How?"

Rai laughed gleefully. "You know don't you, Regis, Sierra?"

Regis nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes! That will work!" he cried gleefully.

"Real! I'm so sorry!" Sierra collapsed onto Shinwu's shoulder and Shinwu's face turned a deeper shade of red than it already was.

"Wha are you guys talkin' abou'?" asked Yuna.

Rai beckoned for her to lean in closer, the others did as well. "I'll tell you our secret. Regis, Sierra and I, aren't human. They're nobles and I…I'm the noblesse. And Frankenstein is my bonded. My mind is merged with 'is."

The others gasped. "That means we can annoy him! Directly! In 'is mind! Awesome! Rai do it!" Shinwu cried and the others gave shouts of agreement.

"Very well."

" _Frankenstein."_

* * *

Frankenstein opened the door and walked to the living room, expecting a mess. He was surprised to only find the trio and Rael there.

"Where are the others?" Frankenstein asked.

Takio shrugged. "We tried calling them, but they're not picking up."

"I have some words for Regis and Sierra!" Tao jumped up and shouted. "Missing our RK meeting! It's disgraceful!"

"Stop making so much noise! If anything you're the disgraceful one!" Real glared at Tao.

Frankenstein sighed. "I'm going to my lab. Let me know when they come home."

"Sure thing, boss!" Tao called as Frankenstein left the room and entered the elevator down to his lab.

The automatic doors slid open with a hiss as Frankenstein walked in. He reached for his lab coat and pulled it on. He walked to his computer and placed his hand on the mouse.

" _Frankenstein."_

His hand froze. Relief flooded through him, before he froze again in fear. What situation would warrant for Rai to contact his through his mind rather than his phone.

" _Yes, I'm here. Are you ok? When you weren't here…"_ Frankenstein trailed off. Was he…laughing?

" _Yes of course he can hear me, Shinwu!"_

He was talking to someone else? At the same time as…? And that someone was Shinwu?

" _A-Are you ok?"_

Rai laughed again. _"He's asking if I'm ok. What should I tell him?"_

Frankenstein frowned. Was he not talking to him? Or was he talking to Shinwu as well?

" _Um…are you with Shinwu?"_

" _Yep! And he gave me this amazing drink! I think he called it…bar? Beer? What did you call it Shinwu?"_

" _H-He gave you beer? As in alcohol? Are you drunk?"_

" _What is 'drunk'? Is it an enemy?!"_

" _N-No… never mind. Would you like me to come pick you up?"_

" _He asked if he should come pick us up."_ There was a moments pause. _"Shinwu said 'no'. Don't come pick us up and you should listen to this song instead."_

Rai suddenly broke into an off key song. Frankenstein flinched as Rai out-of-tune singing echoed in his head.

" _I-I'm going to come pick you up."_ Frankenstein removed his lab coat and walked towards the door as he desperately tried to close the connection. Suddenly the singing stopped. _"Are you trying to shut me out!?"_ Rai voice suddenly had a hint of aggressiveness.

" _N-No! Of course not!"_ Frankenstein stammered as he gave up trying to close the connection.

" _Oh good!"_ Rai laughed and his singing resumed. Frankenstein sighed as he entered the living room.

"I'll be back soon." He called over his shoulder to the others as he left, pulling on his coat as he did.

* * *

Outside Shinwu's flat, neighbours were beginning to congregate.

"They're a public disturbance! We should just call the police!"

"Isn't that a bit drastic? They're only kids…"

"Isn't there a parent in there!?"

"No. I believe that Shinwu lives alone."

"Well, we need to call someone. What school are they?"

"They are my students." The neighbours turned to face Frankenstein.

"Mr Lee? They're your students?"

"That's Mr Lee? He's so pretty."

"I know, right?"

"I apologise on their behalf. Please return home and I will handle this."

The neighbours nodded, satisfied and returned to their own flats. Frankenstein approached the door and knocked twice. "Shinwu. Open the door."

Frankenstein heard scuffling from inside and the music was cut and shouts could be heard.

"Eh? How did he know?"

"Who cares? What are we gonna tell him?"

"Play dumb!"

"Who is it? There isn't anybody here!"

"Shinwu! Its chairman Lee! Open the door!" commanded Frankenstein.

"Shoot! What do we do?"

"Open it. He might be ok."

The door creaked open slightly and Shinwu peered out. He suddenly burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor. Frankenstein pushed the door fully open to find Shinwu rolling on the floor and Ikhan and Regis tickling him. He glanced to one side of the room and saw Sierra crying and muttering something about Rael. He looked the other side of the room and saw Rai, Sui and Yuna, still dancing to non-existent music.

Frankenstein sighed and pulled out his phone. "Ok. I'm calling your parents to come pick you up."

"Aww! Party pooper!" Shinwu jumped to his feet and pointed his finger at Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein." Frankenstein flinched as he glanced over at Rai. Shinwu, Ikhan and Regis tackled him from behind, knocking him to the ground and they all rolled around laughing. Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief and called their parents.

After Ikhan, Yuna and Sui, had been collected by their parents, Frankenstein was left with a room with, Sierra crying, Rai and Regis singing and Shinwu arguing, with himself.

Frankenstein sighed again. "Ok, Shinwu. Will you be ok here on your own?"

"Yeah sure. If he will just shut up! No you should shut up!" Shinwu cried as he continued arguing with himself.

"Ok then. Good bye Shinwu." Frankenstein turned to leave, shepherding the three nobles to his car. Rai sat in the front and Regis and Sierra sat in the back. Sierra crying all the way home and Regis shouting for her to shut up. Frankenstein focused on the road, filtering out the noise from behind him and Rai's sudden love of conversation next to him. Frankenstein opened the front door wearily and the three nobles rushed in.

"Rael! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Sierra ran to Rael and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing as she did.

Rael and the trio stood up and looked at Frankenstein, then the nobles, then back to Frankenstein. "Shinwu gave them alcohol."

"Oohh! That explains it! I think…" Tao said, banging his fist against his hand. He turned to see Regis shouting at M-21 and Takio. "Ok, I think you need to cool it, lil buddy!"

"Don't try and tell me what to do!" Regis shouted indignantly.

"Yeah, sure. We'll take care of these two, boss. You can look after him." Tao lead Regis out of the room and M-21 followed. Takio, Rael and Sierra not far behind. Sierra still clinging to Rael and crying. Rael had a hand rested gently on her head, a smile spread across his face.

Frankenstein sighed and took off his coat, hanging it up near the door. "I'll get you a glass of water," he said and he walked to the kitchen. When he returned, he found Rai deep in thought and staring at the furniture around the room.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Frankenstein asked, holding the glass out to Rai. He refused it and Frankenstein placed it on the coffee table.

"I don't like this arrangement."

Frankenstein was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the furniture."

"Well, maybe we could talk about how to arrange it in the morning. For now, you need to rest."

"Hmm, well how about, moving this to here." Rai completely ignored Frankenstein and began using his powers to lift the sofa and placed it down on the other side of the room. He then lifted the other sofa and placed it on its side in the place that the first sofa once was.

"M-Master! Please stop!"

"Hm?" Rai glanced at him over his shoulder and continued. Next, he lifted up the tv and he suspended it in mid-air while he pondered. Frankenstein ducked as a plot plant came floating towards him.

"Where do you think I should put this?" Rai asked, he turned to face Frankenstein and waved his hand back and forth, the pot plant following his movements, waving before Frankenstein's face.

"C-Could you put it back? Where you found it?"

"But I thought we were rearranging. Don't you want to join? Or should I just do it myself?" The tv and the pot plant circled around the room while Rai pondered what to do with them, his back to Frankenstein. Frankenstein stared up at them as dark spear slowly began to creep out, crawling along the walls and the ceiling, blocking out the lights.

Rai suddenly gasped, and Frankenstein hurriedly withdrew his dark spear. He flinched as Rai whipped round to face him, the tv and pot plant plummeting to the ground and making a loud crash as the smashed. Frankenstein winced.

"I know let's play a game!"

"W-What kind of game?" Frankenstein asked as he struggled to keep his powers in check.

"Let's see, who has the best regeneration healing powers!"

"W-What? No, I don't think…"

"You can go first! If your hand, say, was to be cut off, can you reattach it or would you regrow it?"

"N-No, I'd just lose my hand…"

"Oh. That's not very interesting. Oh! What about your hair? Does it like, always stay that length? Cause I can only remember it being that length. I mean, if you were to cut all off, would it regrow back to that length immediately? Or at least quicker than a normal human's growth rate, right?"

"I-I'm pretty sure that my hair, still grows at the same rate, as a normal human…"

"Really? But you said 'pretty sure'! meaning you're not completely sure. So let's try it!" Frankenstein looked horrified. Rai gasped again. "I know! We can make it an experiment! You're always doing those experiments, but you never let me try! So we can do this one together!"

Rai looked round for scissors. "Oh, no scissors. Oh well, I can use my powers, it'll be more efficient anyway." Rai's powers swirled around his hand as he moved towards Frankenstein.

"N-No, I don't want-whoa!" Frankenstein ducked as red flashed and Rai had cut a strand of hair off the top of his head. He straightened as looked round. Rai had disappeared.

"Don't move so much, it makes it harder. I don't want to cut you as well as your hair."

Frankenstein spun around to see Rai standing behind him, grinning ear to ear, his power still swirling around his hand. "Hey! Don't move!"

Frankenstein's instincts were telling him run, to protect his precious hair! But how could run from Rai?

Without thinking Frankenstein turned and ran as another flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye. He ran to the elevator, leading to his lab. Suddenly he felt Rai's aura wrap around him. His arms were suddenly tied to his sides. He turned and looked at Rai as red tendrils bound his arms to his side.

Rai had his arm outstretched. He smiled at Frankenstein. "I told you to stop moving around." More red tendrils shot out of Rai's fingers, as they bound Frankenstein's legs together, making him unable to walk. "Whoa!" Frankenstein cried as he struggled to keep his balanced and he toppled over.

"Ok. This isn't good." Frankenstein breathed, as he focused. He called upon a small amount of dark spear's power and used it break the bonds. He breathed a sigh of relief as they dispersed and he scrambled to his feet.

"Frankenstein." Frankenstein looked up and swallowed. Rai's aura had suddenly turned dark, his expression angry. Frankenstein thought it looked strange, seeing Rai angry after so long. "Are you daring to go against orders?"

"N-No, I wasn't…"

"You broke the bonds."

"W-Well…"

"You even used dark spear. Which should have been sealed."

"Well no, you didn't completely…"

"And now you're making excuses!?"

Rai strode towards Frankenstein, his aura still swirling around him. Frankenstein stepped back, into the wall.

"N-No, you're not thinking clearly, it-it's the alcohol. It's affecting your thoughts." Frankenstein held his hands out slightly in front of him, cautiously.

Rai walked straight up to Frankenstein. "H-Hey! Hold on a minute! W-What are you…?" Frankenstein pressed himself against the wall, unsure of what Rai was capable of under the influence of alcohol. He would have to talk to Shinwu about this.

Rai's eyes flashed. "What? You're going to do something to Shinwu?"

"N-No! Just, he's underage and-" Frankenstein was cut off as Rai's hand came in contact with his cheek. Frankenstein was still, he didn't look at Rai, he didn't dare. He felt the delayed pain course through his cheek and he struggled with himself as dark spear begged for him to retaliate. He swallowed. He kept telling himself over and over, that this was not Rai's fault. That he was under the influence of alcohol. But a part of him felt angry, and upset that this had happened.

He could feel the warm, prickling sensation of tears behind his eyes, and he pushed them back, not wanting to show Rai his weakness.

Rai's powers dispersed and he took a step back. "I wish to retire."

Frankenstein nodded and bowed. "Of course," he said, his voice quiet.

* * *

The sun streamed in from the gap in the curtains and Rai blinked himself awake. He picked up his phone and checked the clock. That was odd. Where was Frankenstein? He was usually here to wake him by this time.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Enter." Frankenstein opened the door and stood in the doorway, his head bowed.

Rai looked at him. His subdued and somewhat sad expression. And why wasn't he saying anything? Was he…? Rai swallowed. "Are you…waiting for permission to speak?" he asked, his voice somewhat apprehensive. He realised he had no memories from last night. Had something happened?

Frankenstein nodded and Rai exhaled slightly. He nodded at Frankenstein. "Tell me what happened last night."

"…Shinwu…it seems that he gave you beer and…"

"Get to the point."

Frankenstein flinched. "You were drunk. Before you see the rest of the house, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have made sure that this didn't happen. I also want to apologise for…that." Frankenstein motioned to Rai's arm.

Rai looked down and saw a small plaster. The ones Frankenstein used when he injected drugs into Takio, Tao and M-21, to help stabilise their condition, but Frankenstein wouldn't dare try to…would he?

"What did you give me?"

Frankenstein swallowed and Rai could feel his apprehension through their link.

"Frankenstein. Is it dangerous?"

"N-No! It was a sedative. I apologise."

Rai sighed and removed the covers, realising that he was still in his uniform from yesterday. He stood and immediately stumbled. Frankenstein rushed to catch him. Rai groaned slightly at the pain that shot through his head. Frankenstein gently helped him to sit back down on his bed.

Rai glanced at Frankenstein's arms. He wore a short sleeve t-shirt and there were red marks and bruises all along his arms. "You're injured!" Rai looked up at Frankenstein and, now that he was closer, he saw that his right cheek was red.

"I'm fine," Frankenstein said hurriedly with draw his arms, intending to place them behind his back. Rai reached out and caught his wrist before he could withdraw it. His eyes widened when he sensed his own aura from the bruises. He reached towards Frankenstein's face and his hand froze mid-air when he, again, felt his own aura.

"Frankenstein. Tell me the truth. What happened?"

"I-I told you. Nothing happened."

"Frankenstein." Frankenstein fell silent. Rai sighed and his eyes glowed slightly. Frankenstein's eyes widened and took a few steps back. The glow faded and Rai reached out to stop him, grabbing hold of his wrist gently.

"Please, don't…" Frankenstein whispered. Rai hurriedly let go.

"Frankenstein. If you don't want to tell me, at least let me access your memories."

Frankenstein was silent. He made no indication of an answer, but Rai frowned. The way he was acting, something had happened and he had to know what.

"Frankenstein…"

"Is it an order?" Frankenstein clenched his fist slightly.

"…no."

Frankenstein nodded and Rai breathed a sigh of relief. Frankenstein opened his mind and let last night's memories flow towards Rai.

"Frankenstein…I am so sorry, I…"

"It's fine." Frankenstein turned and walked towards the wardrobe. He opened it and pulled out some clothes. He lay the clothes out and turned towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I must go prepare breakfast." The door clicked shut and Rai was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Frankenstein placed the plates out on the table, while M-21 laid out the cutlery. Tao and Takio wandered in and smiled at the two. "Good morning, M, boss!"

"Morning Tao," replied M-21 and Takio smiled at him. There was no reaction from Frankenstein as he turned back to the counter.

"What's up with him?" Tao whispered to M-21.

"Dunno." M-21 shrugged. "I can't get him to say anything, but I'm worried. The place was in a mess when I first came down and look at his arms."

The others looked. "You're right. Do you think something happened? It could explain the fact that we felt _his_ power last night, and Rael said he could feel dark spear, although faint."

"Where is Rael?" asked M-21.

"Regis and Sierra are still asleep. He said he would watch over them."

M-21 nodded. They turned when they heard footsteps and Rai walked in. He looked somewhat guilty and sad? The trio couldn't really tell. Rai walked up to Frankenstein, who wordlessly handed him a glass of what looked like water, but knowing Frankenstein, it probably had his own special cure for hangovers mixed in.

Rai took the glass and sipped it. He watched, as Frankenstein watched him, from the corner of his eye as he set plates of various types of food, mainly different flavours of ramen, on the table.

Rai set the empty glass down on the counter. "How long will it take to heal?"

Frankenstein glanced down at his arms. "A couple of days. Maybe longer."

Rai nodded as he took his place at the head of the table. Frankenstein looked to the trio and they nodded as they took their places at the table. Frankenstein was the last to take his place.

There was an awkward silence as they ate. No-one wanted to be the one to break it. When they had finished eating, Frankenstein and the trio cleared away the dishes. While Takio and M-21 washed the dishes and Tao dried them, Rai quietly called out to Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein." Frankenstein nodded and lead the way down to his lab.

When the two were alone Rai exhaled slightly. "Frankenstein. I want to apologise for…" he motioned to Frankenstein arms and his cheek.

Frankenstein looked away. "I already said it's fine."

"No! It's not fine! I want to make it up to you."

Frankenstein's eyes widened slightly. "N-No, you don't have to…"

"But I want to. Tell me what I can do."

Frankenstein's expression was guilty. "I can't, I mean, there isn't anything…"

"Forget about places in the contract. I don't want to make this an order, but please. It's my job, my duty to enforce laws and justice but when I'm the one…"

"Then that duty should fall to the lord. Not me. I can contact Lascrea, if you wish."

Rai sighed and shook his head. "Go, check on Regis and Sierra." Frankenstein nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

Sierra sat up drowsily. "Ugh!" she clutched her head. "What did I do last night?" she glanced around her room. Everything seemed in order. Except, why was Rael sleeping half on, half off her bed?

She sighed and stood up, nearly falling over as she did. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good morning Sierra!" Frankenstein gave a half forced smile as he opened the door.

"Morning," mumbled Sierra drowsily.

"Mm, Sierra…" Rael rubbed his eyes as he lifted his head and looked up.

Frankenstein sighed. "Rael, I thought you were meant to be looking after Regis and Sierra."

"I was! How dare you accuse me of neglecting my duties! You! A human, and you dare accuse me of…"

Frankenstein raised one eyebrow and allowed his aura to spill out. Rael quickly gave up his shouting.

"Come down to the lab, with Regis. I have a hangover cure for you."

Sierra nodded as she went to her wardrobe to get fresh clothes. Frankenstein left, taking a sulky Rael with him.

* * *

Regis and Sierra entered the lab. Rai sat in a chair, a small table next to him, with a cup of tea and another glass of untouched hangover cure. Frankenstein looked up as they entered. He finished stirring as a pink colour slowly dissolved until the liquid became clear. He poured the liquid out into two separate glasses and handed them to Regis and Sierra.

They both drank it, brightening immediately.

Regis put a hand to his head and groaned. He looked up just in time to see something leave Frankenstein's hand.

"Here. Not sure if it'll work on nobles but give it a try."

Regis caught the small box of pills in his free hand, fumbling with them slightly until Sierra took his glass. Regis nodded thankfully to her, before turning back to Frankenstein.

"What are they?" he asked rubbing his eyes and squinting at the box, still drowsy.

"Paracetamol. Human drugs for headaches. Like I said, I don't know if it'll work, but I'm not used to having nobles with a hangover stay with me, so I don't have much else."

Regis nodded and opened the box. Frankenstein handed them both a glass of water, taking the first set of glasses from Sierra. Regis swallowed a pill before handing the box to Sierra. Who did the same.

"You two stay here. I'm going to check on the kids." Sierra and Regis nodded. Frankenstein took off his lab coat and hung it near the door. He turned when he heard a noise and his eyes widened when he saw Rai on his feet. "Master! You need to rest!" Rai shook his head and walked slowly towards the door. Frankenstein moved, and stood in front of him. "You shouldn't be going out. Not yet."

"Frankenstein. Move aside." Rai placed a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder, and he stepped reluctantly aside.

* * *

Frankenstein closed the door behind him and turned to the trio, Rai stood by his side.

"Takio. Go check on Sui. M-21, Yuna. Tao, Ikhan. Master and I will check on Shinwu. If there are any problems, contact me."

"Roger that, boss." Tao saluted as he turned to go with Takio and M-21.

* * *

Frankenstein knocked twice on Shinwu's door. He glanced over his shoulder and Rai. Getting him to reconsider staying at home had been useless.

"Frankenstein." Frankenstein glanced round at Rai's tired looked eyes. He was right, he shouldn't be worrying so much. Frankenstein knocked again. "Shinwu! Shinwu, it's the chairman."

"Shinwu opened the door with a groan and blinked, squinting in the sunlight. "Mr Chairman? Why are you here? Rai too."

"How are you feeling?" asked Frankenstein, pushing the door open and guiding Shinwu into the flat. Rai followed.

"Not great. I can't remember much from last night either. Accept…I'm not sure…Rai said something about mind…" Frankenstein looked to Rai, then back to Shinwu. "Mind connections…that was it."

"Shinwu. You're hung over, it's most likely your imagination. I'm sure Rai never said anything like that." Frankenstein's gaze slid sideways and he watched Rai out of the corner of his eye.

"He did! I swear! Don't you believe me Frankenstein?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you call me that?"

"What do you mean? That's your name isn't it?" Shinwu flopped back on the sofa, shielding his eyes from the light with his eyes.

Frankenstein looked to Rai before glancing back to Shinwu. He leaned closer to Rai and muttered, "You're in no state to use your power. Please, let me access your power and wipe his memory."

Rai paused, as if to contemplate the decision. He nodded. "Find out how much he knows first. If it is just your name, we may be able to avoid mind control." Frankenstein considered this and nodded.

"Shinwu, can you tell me what you can remember from last night?"

"Ugh…I dunno…Sierra was crying…Rai said something about not being human and nobleses or something or other…" Shinwu placed a hand to his head and groaned.

"I'll get you some water." Frankenstein stood, returning a minute later with two glasses of water. He handed one to Shinwu and one to Rai. "I think it's safe to assume that he knows too much. He may be able to recall the events of last night in time. We should wipe his memory, just in case." Rai nodded and Frankenstein turned back to Shinwu.

"Shinwu." Shinwu turned as Frankenstein's eyes glowed red, before fading back to blue and Shinwu's memory slowly faded.

* * *

Frankenstein closed the door to Shinwu's apartment and sighed. Rai stood next to him, his eyes drooping slightly. Frankenstein took out his phone and dialled Tao's number. After a quick conversation to confirm that none of the other kids knew they're true identities Frankenstein put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Rai. "The others have no memory of last night." Rai nodded, relief flooding through to Frankenstein.

He closed his eyes and his body began to fall. "Master!" Frankenstein caught Rai, supporting him as he stood. "Are you alright? Do you need to sleep?"

Rai shook his head. "I'm fine." Frankenstein bit back a complaint. He glanced around to make sure no-one had them, before leading Rai back to the car.

Once they were home, Rai returned to his room, reluctantly agreeing to sleep, Frankenstein promising to wake him that evening. Once Frankenstein was sure his master was asleep, he hurried to his lab to find a better hangover cure, in case this happened again—not that he was planning to let that happen though. Frankenstein would contact Shinwu's parents later.

* * *

Notes: mm, yeah sorry the ending is a bit iffy, but...i was running gout of ideas so, yeah. please R and R! Oh! and just in case anyone was wondering the red tendrils were it's the thing that Rai uses on Muzaka in the anime version that i cannot remember what it is called...sorry!


End file.
